In recent years, each enterprise or the like manufactures and provides various varieties of various systems represented by an embedded system or an industrial system etc. Therefore, there are statuses generated in which a plurality of systems can be used for the same purpose. Further, more functions can be added to these systems in addition to existing functions by replacement to a latest system at that point in accordance with the update time of the system.
On the other hand, these systems are composed according to different specification for each system. Therefore, it has been necessary for the controller that controls such system to correct a control procedure for each system even when attempting to perform the same operation. That is, when the controlled system connected to the controller differs, the controller needs to change the command script according to the specification of the controlled system.
A controller disclosed in PTL 1 previously includes, as shown in FIG. 29, a driver common to a model similar to the controlled system, and the controlled system includes protocol data for absorbing a difference between the models similar to the controlled system. As information necessary in order to absorb the difference in the models, the protocol data includes (1) BUSY value, (2) TIMEOUT value, and (3) STOROBE value of this controlled system in addition to definition information indicating a command number of the process to be executed in this controlled system.
The controller disclosed in PTL 1 transmits a control signal to the controlled system at an interval indicated by the BUSY value according to the protocol data. After this controller transmits the control signal to the controlled system, even when the time indicated by the TIMEOUT value of the protocol data has passed, when a response of the control signal is not received from this controlled system, the controller detects an anomaly of this controlled system. Further, the controller continuously transmits the control signals indicated by the STOROBE value to the controlled system according to this protocol data. By the abovementioned series of processes, the controller can control the controlled system without rewriting its own program.